Fairy Cat Mother
by MsLuciaMalfoy
Summary: An unexpected little helper sweetens the Christmas season for two lonely hearts


**This little festive fic is from a non-human POV. I hope you like this..it's my early Christmas present to you. **

My paws gently tap on the smooth stones of the castle floor and I take a deep breath. I love the Christmas season. All the humans are away, especially these little no gooders who make life so difficult for my gentle master, Argus. He has also left for a skiing holiday. I know that the little nasty buggers would laugh imagining him on holiday, but they always treat him inferior, because he is a Squib. It's not his fault he was born like this and he still hurts every day.

I, as a cat think that it is not magic that matters the most, it is a good heart. My master might seem to be harsh and unfair to the dim witted children, but in the end, he is looking out for them.

However, his utmost care and affection is always transferred to me, Mrs Norris. I don't know why I am named like that but I suspect my name has something to do with his long lost love interest.

I don't have time to wallow on insignificant things. I need to go and catch some mice. Now that the castle is empty, the mice run around freely. I'm a cat, a predator. The dry and wet Muggle-manufactured slosh my master gives me tastes nothing like a freshly hunted mouse. But I can't tell my master his efforts are not appreciated. He even got one of those magic folk to charm my bowls so there's always fresh food and water there.

The perfect mouse hunting silence is broken by two loud human voices. I walk towards the centre of the noise as most mice would be gone into hiding again. Again these two are arguing. Why do the blond human boy and the wild-hair human girl always argue?

I sniff the air and I feel something else in the air. It's something similar to when cats are in heat. Unlike humans, cats get what they need and get over with it, but humans always make things difficult. They should just rut and get some kittens, or how they call them, babies.

'You will not remove the mistletoe!' the girl yells and points her wooden stick at the boy.

'That mistletoe is an annoying thing, and it's useless!' the boy yells back, stepping closer to the wild-hair girl.

'It's a wonderful holiday tradition,' the girl counters, poking her stick into the boy's chest. 'Just because you sit in self-pity in the dungeons it doesn't mean others can't enjoy life!'

'I don't do that,' he counters now in a quieter voice. It is good that there are no sparks from her stick. Humans don't bite each other or scratch when mating. But these two need to mate. I am in a generous holiday spirit today so I will do something about it.

The boy turns away from her and starts stomping back to his rooms. I can feel the need for mating radiating for him. Poor soul. He isn't all that bad, I think. When he was a kid he was a lot of trouble, now as water-brewing or however that's called Professor he's great at helping enforce the school rules.

In a moment of inspiration, I decide to run towards the boy and make him trip over me. He curses when he almost falls, yet he regains his balance fast.

I howl in mock pain, adjusting my position of the injured victim.

The girl comes close to me, and I lower my breathing intensity.

'You hurt the poor cat, Malfoy!' She yells as she strokes my back.

'I didn't see it coming! Stupid flea ball,' he says, annoyance visible in his face. I am still unmoving, but I see everything. Especially the fact that his eyes wander to look at the girl's backside doesn't go unnoticed to me. That's the human equivalent of sniffing each other.

'You're an uncaring arse, Malfoy! You don't even care for poor old Mrs. Norris.'

I'd let the 'old' comment pass. They should know that I am one-eighth Kneazle so I am not an ordinary cat. And who calls a lady old? No manners, those humans have.

'She looks fine to me. That cat's just pretending.'

'Yes, be an ignorant arse. What if she has internal bleeding? What do we do now? Madam Pomfrey is away, Hagrid's gone to France for the holidays… the cat might die before we find the veterinarian.'

The wild-hair girl started to cry, her big brown eyes filling with tears. I didn't intend that. I wanted them to be civil to each other when finding a topic in common, namely me.

'Now, don't do the waterworks on me, Granger. I'm a Potions master. There's surely something suitable to be found to heal the cat.'

It was obvious that the boy was distressed. That was good. Guilt worked wonderful on humans, almost better than catnip on cats

'Do you think you can find a solution?'

'Of course I can,' he said assuredly whilst watching how she scooped me up in her arms.

I was hastily carried down to the dungeons. These gloomy hallways were perfect mice hunt spots, but I'll eat later, when the humans are finally rutting.

They laid me down on the couch and started to go through dozens of books when we all arrived in his rooms. They absolutely forgot about me when they were talking about the impending brew. That was a good thing. They weren't angry, instead they were talking like normal humans now.

Soon I was moved to what I think was the brewing room. They started chopping up and powdering ingredients for a potion I had wanted to get for so long. The Mandrake and Moonflower Rejuvenation draught was something my poor master never could acquire as the ingredients had cost too much. I pretended to be half dead, still, but never let my gaze wander away from the two.

The room became hot from the boiling cauldrons, so the boy took off his shirt. He was a fine example of a breeding ready human. The girl's eyes were secretly assessing him.

Wonderful, they were definitely friendlier now. She was smiling and laughing at his words, finally feeling free enough to take off her shirt and stay in a skin tight top.

The boy definitely liked what he saw, as he was always sneaking glances at her chest. I knew that was another human mating thing, the male assessing if the female had enough endowment to feed the young.

Finally, the brew was finished and it was cooling. The humans checked on me from time to time, but they were concentrating on each other.

When the brew was cold, they brought the small vial to my mouth and poured in the sweet syrupy substance. With each gulp I could feel long lost power return to my limbs, I felt like a kitten again.

I meowed in contempt and stood up, giving them a twirl.

'Oh Draco, you did it! You rescued the cat!' the girl exclaimed and hugged the semi-naked man.

'I told you I would,' he said with a smirk.

'You're my hero,' the girl murmured, looking up at the boy admiringly.

The boy smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Soon he had pushed her against the table top and they were tangled in a heated mess.

I have the strong feeling that soon I will be looking after the rule obedience of their offspring.

But that won't be a chore, those two humans are perfect together.

Now I can finally go and get my fresh mouse. Being a fairy cat-mother is so tough.

Enjoying the energy their potion gave me, I run off in the direction of a faint mouse-sound. Doing good things always pays, I tell you!

**If there's an overwhelming response there might be human POV parts to this too... and Mrs Norris promises not to rat you out to Argus if you leave her a review! **


End file.
